Glucose homeostasis in biological systems if highly regulated. In response to a glucose load, a complex series of hormonal secretions occurs to return plasma glucose concentration to normal. Although these hormonal control mechanisms are poorly understood, experiments suggest they are the result of mutual effects of both glucose and the kinetics of each substance. The complex response dynamics for these hormonal secretion appear to contribute in some organized fashion to glucose homeostasis. To investigate this complex interrelationship we have focused our analysis on the timing of the hormonal secretions during a glucose response. In a normally functioning system such a response exhibits kinetic behaviour characteristic of systems controlled by feedback loops (i.e. damped oscillations to a stable steady state). In certain diseased states or under excessible glucose loads that tax the control mechanisms the dynamic behavior often appears uncontrolled. The analysis of these states may provide information on the mechanisms involved in glucose homeostasis. Such analysis may also be applicable to a broader class of hormone systems.